


Some Day My Prince Will Come

by firetruckyeah



Series: Multifandom fairytales [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of oak wood.And whilst she was sewing and looking out of the window at the snow, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood fell upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself, that she would have liked the child she was carrying as white as snow, with lips as red as blood, and hair as blond as the wood of the window-frame.or a retelling of Snow White motogp style
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Series: Multifandom fairytales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201732
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Some Day My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days! Some days ago i saw a post (that i can't find atm) about how Fabio was snow white on tumblr, then i read this [other post about it](https://jyanadavega.tumblr.com/post/189196996110/fabio-quartararo-is-snow-white) and i just had to write this. Hope y'all like it and please don't forget kudos and comments. And the usual reminder that you can come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of oak wood.

And whilst she was sewing and looking out of the window at the snow, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood fell upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself, that she would have liked the child she was carrying as white as snow, with lips as red as blood, and hair as blond as the wood of the window-frame.

Soon after that she had a little son, who was as white as snow, his lips were as red as blood, and his hair was as blond as oak, and he was called little Fabio. Unfortunately, when the child was born, the queen died. 

After a year had passed the king took to himself another partner. Marc was a beautiful man, but proud and haughty, and he could not bear that anyone else should surpass him in beauty. He had a wonderful, magical talking mirror, and when he stood in front of it and looked at himself in it, and said, “Zarco, Zarco on the wall, who is the fairest of all?”. The talking mirror answered, “you, Marc, are the fairest of all”, then he was satisfied, for he knew that the magic mirror spoke the truth.

But Fabio was growing up, and he grew more and more beautiful, and when he was twenty years old he was as beautiful as the day, and more beautiful than king Marc himself. And once, when Marc asked his magic mirror, “Zarco, Zarco on the wall, who is the fairest of all?”, but the mirror answered

“you are fairer than all who are here, Marc. But outside Fabio is more beautiful than you”.

Then Marc was shocked, and turned yellow and green with envy. From that hour, whenever he looked at Fabio, his heart heaved in his chest, he hated the boy so much. And envy and pride grew more and more in his heart like a weed, so that he had no peace day or night. Marc decided to call his brother Alex, a huntsman, and said “take the boy away into the forest. I will no longer have him in my sight. Kill him, and bring me back his heart as a proof”. Alex obeyed and took Fabio away, but when he had drawn his knife and was about to kill Fabio he began to weep, and said “oh Alex, don’t hurt me please. I will run away into the wild forest, and never come home again, but please don’t do it”.

And as he was so beautiful that Alex had pity of him, “I can’t do it, I’m not that cruel. Run away, and don’t look back” Alex answered. He thought that Fabio would not have been able to survive for long alone in the forest, and yet it seemed as if a stone had been rolled from his heart since it was no longer needed for him to kill Fabio. As Alex remembered that he needed to bring back to Marc what he asked for, he killed a deer, took the heart out and took it to Marc as proof that Fabio was dead.

But now Fabio was all alone in the great forest, and so terrified that he looked around and did not know what to do. Then he began to run, and ran over sharp stones and through thorns, but did him no harm. He ran as long as his feet would go until it was almost evening, then he saw a little cottage and went into it to rest for the night. Everything in the cottage was small, but neater and cleaner than Fabio expected. There was a table on which was a white cover, and seven little plates, and on each plate a little spoon, there were seven little knives and forks, seven little mugs, and against the wall stood seven little beds side by side too.

Fabio was so hungry and thirsty that he ate some of the food and bread from each plate and drank a drop of water out of each mug, for he did not wish to take all from one only. Then, as he was so tired, he laid herself down on one of the little beds, but none of them suited him, one was too hard, another too short, but at last he found that the seventh one was right, and so he remained in it, and went to sleep. When it was quite dark the owners of the cottage came back. They were seven dwarves who dug and delved in the mountains for precious gems. They lit their seven candles, and as it was now light within the cottage they saw that someone had been there, for everything was not in the same order in which they had left it.

“who has been sitting on my chair?” said Jack, “who has been eating off my plate?” said Danilo, “who has been taking some of my bread” said Marcel, “who has been eating my soup?” said Dani,

“who has been using my fork?” said Andrea, “who has been cutting with my knife?” said Valentino, “who has been drinking out of my mug?” said Franco.

Then Jack looked round and saw that his bed was all messed up, “who has been getting into my bed?” he then asked. The others came up and each called out, somebody has been lying in their bed too. But when Franco looked at his bed saw Fabio, who was lying asleep in it. And he called the others, who came running up, they cried out with astonishment and brought their seven little candles and let the light fall on Fabio. “Here he is, the one who did it all! He is so beautiful too!”. And they were so glad that they did not wake him up, so they let him sleep on in the bed. Franco slept with his companions, one hour with each, and so the night passed.

When it was morning Fabio woke up, and was frightened when he saw the seven dwarves. But they were friendly and asked him what his name was. “My name is Fabio”, he answered. “How have you come to our house?”, said the dwarves. Then he told them that Marc had wished to have him killed, but that Alex had spared his life, and that he had run for the whole day until, at last, he had found their cottage. The dwarves were very moved by his story “if you will take care of our house, cook, make the beds, wash, sew and knit, and if you will keep everything neat and clean you can stay with us and you won’t need for nothing”. “Yes,- said Fabio-, with all my heart!”. And so Fabio stayed with them, he kept the house in order for them. In the mornings when they went to the mountains and looked for copper and gold, in the evenings they came back, and then their dinner had to be ready. The boy was alone the whole day, so the good dwarves warned him and said beware of Marc, he will soon know that you are here, be sure to let no one come in as he knows how to use magic!”.

Marc, believing that Fabio was dead, thought that he was again the most beautiful of all, and he went to his magic mirror and said, “Zarco, Zarco on the wall, who is the fairest of all?”

And the mirror answered, “oh, king, you are the fairest of all I see, but over the hills where the seven dwarves live, Fabio is still alive and well, and none is so fair as he is”.

Then Marc was astounded, for he knew that the magic mirror never spoke falsely, and he knew that his brother had betrayed him, and that Fabio was still alive.

And so he thought and thought again how he might kill him, for so long as he was not the fairest in the whole land envy let him have no rest. And when he had at last thought of something to do, he painted his face, and dressed himself like an old man, so no one could have recognized him. In this disguise he went over the seven mountains to the seven dwarves, and knocked at the door and chanted “pretty things to sell, very cheap, very cheap”. Fabio looked out of the window, “good day my good woman, what do you have to sell?”. “Good things, pretty things, laces of all colours”, he answered and he pulled out one which was of bright-coloured silk. “I may let the worthy old man in. He can do no harm” thought Fabio, and he unbolted the door and bought the pretty laces. “Child what a fright you look, come here, I will lace you properly” Marc said, Fabio had no suspicion, but stood before him, and let himself be dressed with the new laces. But the old man laced so quickly and so tightly that Fabio lost his breath and fell down as if dead. “Now I am the most beautiful”, said Marc to himself, and ran away. Not long afterwards, in the evening, the seven dwarves came home, but how shocked they were when they saw their dear Fabio lying on the ground, and that he neither stirred nor moved, and seemed to be dead. They lifted him up, and, as they saw that he was laced too tightly, they cut the laces, then he began to breathe a little, and after a while came to life again. When the dwarves heard what had happened they were scared “the old man was no one else than the wicked Marc, take care and let no one come in when we are not with you”.

Marc, when he had reached home, went in front of the glass and asked “Zarco, Zarco on the wall, who is the fairest of all?”, and it answered as before, “oh, king, you are the fairest of all I see, but over the hills where the seven dwarves live, Fabio is still alive and well and none is so pretty as he”.

When he heard that, all his blood rushed to his heart with fear, for he found out plainly that Fabio was again alive. Now I will think of something that shall really put an end to you, Fabio” said Marc. And by the help of witchcraft, which he was an expert in, he made a poisonous comb. Then he disguised himself and took the shape of another old man. So he went over the seven mountains to the seven dwarves’ home, knocked at the door, and chanted “good things to sell, cheap”. Fabio looked out, “please go away old man, I cannot let anyone come in” he said sadly. “I suppose you can look”, said the old man, and pulled the poisonous comb out and held it up. It pleased the boy so well that he let himself be convinced, and opened the door. After Fabio made him sit and offered him some water the old man said “now I will comb your hair so you can see for yourself what I am selling”. Poor Fabio had no suspicion, and let the old man do as he pleased, but hardly had he put the comb in his hair than the poison in it took effect, and the boy fell down senseless. “You are done now!” said Marc, and he went away. But fortunately it was almost evening, when the seven dwarves came home. When they saw Fabio lying as if dead upon the ground they at once suspected Marc again, and they looked and found the poisoned comb. Scarcely had they taken it out when Fabio came to himself, and told them what had happened. Then they warned him once more to be upon his guard and to open the door to no one. Marc, at home, went in front of the mirror and said once again “Zarco, Zarco on the wall, who is the fairest of all?”. The mirror once again answered “oh, king, you are the fairest of all I see, but over the hills where the seven dwarves live, Fabio is still alive and well and none is so pretty as he”. When he heard the mirror speak he trembled and shook with rage. “Fabio shall die, even if it costs me my life” he cried. He went into a quite secret, lonely room where no one ever came and there he made a very poisonous apple. Outside it looked pretty, white with a red cheek, so that everyone who saw it longed for it, but whoever ate a piece of it must surely die.

When the apple was ready he painted his face, and dressed himself up again, and so he went over the seven mountains to the seven dwarves. He knocked at the door, Fabio put his head out of the window and said “I can’t let anyone in, the seven dwarves have forbidden me”. “It doesn’t matter to me, I just wanted to give you one of my apples” answered the man.

“No, I can’t take anything” Fabio said. “Are you afraid of poison?” asked Marc, “I will cut the apple in two pieces, you eat the red piece, and I will eat the white, so you will know that there’s no danger”. The apple was made that only the red side was poisoned. Fabio longed for the apple, and when he saw that the man ate part of it he could resist no longer, and stretched out his hand and took the poisonous half. But hardly had he a bit of it in his mouth than he fell down dead. Then Marc looked at him with a dreadful look, and laughed loud and said “white as snow, red as blood, blonde as oak wood, this time the dwarves cannot wake you up again”.

And when he asked of the magic mirror at home, “Zarco, Zarco on the wall, who is the fairest of all?” And it answered at last, “oh, king, in this land you are the fairest of them all”. Then his envious heart had rest, so far as an envious heart can have.

The dwarves, when they came home in the evening, found Fabio lying upon the ground, he didn’t breath and seemed dead. They lifted him up, looked to see whether they could find anything poisonous, unzipped his pants, combed his hair, washed him with water, but it was all of no use, Fabio was dead and remained dead. They laid him upon a bedl, and all seven of them sat round it and wept for him. Then they were going to bury him, but he still looked as if he were living and still had his pretty red cheeks. “We couldn’t bury him in the dark ground” the dwarves thought, and they had a transparent coffin of glass made, so that he could be seen from all sides, they laid him in it and wrote him name upon it in golden letters, and that he was a king’s son. Then they put the coffin out upon the mountain, and one of them always stayed by it and watched it. Birds came too and wept for Fabio, first an owl, then a raven, and last a dove. Fabio looked as if he was asleep, for he was as white as snow, as red as blood, and his hair was as blonde as the oak. It happened that prince Maverick came into the forest, and went to the dwarves house to spend the night. He saw the coffin on the mountain and how beautiful Fabio was, and read what was written upon it and fell in love with the boy. Then he said to the dwarves “let me have the coffin, I will give you whatever you want for it”. But the dwarves answered that they wouldn’t part with it for all the gold in the world. “Then let me have it as a gift, for I cannot live without seeing Fabio” said Maverick. “I will honour and love him as he was my husband, as I know I won’t love anyone more”. As he spoke this way the good dwarves took pity upon him, and gave him the coffin. Maverick had it carried away by his servants on their shoulders. And it happened that they stumbled over a tree stump, and with the shock the poisonous piece of apple which Fabio had bitten off came out of his throat. And before long he opened his eyes, lifted up the lid of the coffin, sat up, and was once more alive. “Where am I?” he asked, “you are with me my dear Fabio” Maverick, who was full of joy, replied. And told him what had happened “I love you more than everything in the world, come with me to my father’s palace and be my husband”.

Fabio happily accepted and went with Maverick, their wedding was held with great splendour. Marc was also invited to the wedding. When he had dressed himself in beautiful clothes he went before the magic mirror, and said as usual “Zarco, Zarco on the wall who is the fairest of them all?”

The mirror answered “oh, here you are the fairest, but the young king is by far prettier than you”.

Marc uttered a curse and was so wretched, that he didn’t knew what to do. At first he wouldn’t go to the wedding at all, but he had no peace and had to go to see the young king. And when he went in he recognized Fabio and he stood still with rage and fear, so he stormed away and was not seen since. Fabio and Maverick lived happily and in love for the rest of their lives.


End file.
